


Stray Kids; Sex Slave Kenedy

by franckes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bottom Seo Changbin, Car Sex, Consent, Crack, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, F/M, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Reverse Harem, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, bangchan is just an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franckes/pseuds/franckes
Summary: for a friend





	Stray Kids; Sex Slave Kenedy

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH IM ON CRACKKKKKKKKK

It was only 7 in the morning but that was normal for Kenedy. She laid in her bed for an hour or so then began to finally get up and start her day. After she finished brushing her teeth, combing her hair and applied her make-up for the day, she came downstairs in her converse and flannel--her blue orbs opened wide with her hair tied up in a ponytail. "I'm so different and quirky," she says. As soon as she approached the first floor, her mother yelled, "YOU'RE BEING SOLD TO STRAY KIDS." And that's when Kenedy knew her life was never going to be the same. 

Chan took her hand. “Come here bitch you're ours now." She was forcefully pulled by the brunette Australian. On the outside she looked displeased but her thoughts were already filled with impure fantasy of what he could be doing to her as of right now. He could be undressing her right this moment and they could have been already fucking on the living room floor but Kenedy was forced to keep her composure as 'Bangchan' pulled her outside and into the big black van. "Ch-chan," she stuttered, unsure of how to feel at the moment. "Shut the fuck up," the other australian yelled and spat. Kenedy blushed at the fact that Felix acknowledged her but quickly covered her face. Chan slammed the van door harshly and went in from the driver's seat. The 8 remaining boys began to unbuckle their pants. Their erections were hard and precum began to already form. Chan started the car and all the boys fell into their seats except one--Han Jisung. His fat cock was in Kenedy's talking hole. It was so deep in her that it hit the back of her throat. Jisung gave out a satisfying moan. 

"Mmm, right there baby, right there."

Kenedy, on the other hand, was unable to talk. Her mouth was too busy being used as a jizz bin to even retaliate. As the ride went on, Jisung would constantly thrust into Kenedy's mouth while the other boys would just watch--not even giving her time to orgasm. And when they would hit a speed bump, Jisung's fat member would just go deeper into her throat. He just kept constantly going at it--ejaculating in her as his hot steamy cum traveled down her throat. He forcefully detached himself from her and she threw herself onto the van floor. Kenedy was so worn from her warm-up that she wasn't ready for the next meal. She laid there, vulnerable for the boys. Next was Changbin. Though he may not have much height, his dick makes up for it. Kenedy was already so wet from Jisung that it made it even easier for Changbin to slip in his long shaft. He viciously ripped off her bottom half--and ripped her flannel while doing so. 

“It’s alright baby. I’ll be nice.”

Those words reassured her but before she knew it, Changbin rammed himself in her. She let out a loud yelp and all the other boys began to cum all over her. Changbin still kept on going even if there were a few jizz on him from behind. “Changbin,” Felix said--almost as if he commanded him to do something, “Stick your ass up. Let me fuck you from behind.” Changbin obeyed. He couldn’t just disobey his dominant like that. He seductively raise his ass up for Felix to see. The younger boy was hesitant at first but soon regained confidence. He forcefully inserted his little chode in Changbin. Changbin was so weak that he cummed from that--cummed inside Kenedy that is. He was such a drooling mess. Kenedy was able to see the love in his eyes, but she knew it wasn’t for her; it was for Felix. “Fucking rude bitch,” she whispered under her breath. “The fuck you said about me you bratty little whore,” Felix retaliated. “I bet I can fuck Changbin better than you. He’ll cum before I even insert,” the brown-haired girl rebutted. The bickering continued to go back and forth but the boys fed off that. It made them even more turned on. Another shower of cum came splashing down onto the three.

“Y’all need to quiet down.”

That voice came from the front of the van. It was Bangchan. It was easy for the boys to contain their moans, but Kenedy was a different story. “I can’t believe I just lost virginity to Changbin,” she thought to herself, “But his dicking wasn’t as disappointing as I expected it to be.” Minutes became longer and Changbin was too busy getting his ass fucked and his back broke to be fucking thrusting into Kenedy at the moment. She was so tired of being used as a cum dumpster and only being satisfied whenever they came across a speedbump. “Changbin, move your fucking hips,” she yelled but no response. She slapped him across his face but no response. But Changbin couldn’t do it no more. He gave up. Changbin slowly took himself out from Kenedy. Same did Felix but to Changbin. Both Changbin’s long dick and Felix little chode was throbbing so hard that they barely had any babies left to pumped out from their super worn out penises. 

“I can help you with that,” said the little rat boy with blue hair.

Minho. He was more of a top than a bottom but when it came to Changbin, he was willing to give his whole life away for that little midget. Minho took a hold of Changbin’s sore cock and began to stroke up and down but lightly and slowly. He didn’t want to hurt the poor little man--no matter how badly he wanted to. And he did. Minho couldn’t contain himself. He squeezed Changbin’s cock so hard that a little bit of his white babies came out. “Kenedy, come lick this.” Minho said gesturing to Changbin’s cock. Kenedy obliged and did as she was told. She crawled over to Changbin--worn out from before though Changbin must’ve been more worn out than she was--and licked the tip. Changbin squirmed while his cocked twitched with him. Almost in sync but sadly was not. Kenedy was about to climb onto Minho next until Chan said:

“Get out the fucking car you straight and disgusting people. We’re at the fucking hotel, now fucking get dressed youugly pieces of garbage poo poo shitty face butt butts.”

“Hotel?” Kenedy questioned them. No one responded and just went to put back their clothes on. Kenedy didn’t question it either and did the same as they were doing. The first one to come out was Kenedy then came along the boys. Finally, the thought came to her. 

“Oh right, it’s KCON week,” she thought quietly to herself. 

The fucking end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feedback is welcomed


End file.
